


"Senpai, can you teach me how to play volleyball?"

by assortedwords, SuzuyaJuuzou



Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover Pairings, Established Relationship, M/M, sort of ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:44:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2402279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assortedwords/pseuds/assortedwords, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuzuyaJuuzou/pseuds/SuzuyaJuuzou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise has always admired how Oikawa played volleyball.<br/>So one day he gets an idea to ask him how to play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Senpai, can you teach me how to play volleyball?"

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu!! and KnB never occurred here.  
> Kise and Oikawa are top models, and living together, boyfriends.  
> Oikawa plays volleyball as a hobby and that's it.
> 
> This is crack, please enjoy.

Kise has always admired the way Oikawa plays volleyball.  


The way Oikawa holds a volley ball, calloused hands spinning it effortlessly before stilling it and sending it flying into the air as he performs a spike. The concentrated look Oikawa has on his face as he jumps and spikes a ball. The effort he puts into it, sometimes Kise thinks is more than the effort he puts into modelling.  
And of course, Kise loves it when he sees Oikawa’s playful demeanour becomes a more serious one. He doesn’t admit it but it secretly turns him on, especially when Oikawa looks at him watching and smirks, like he _knows_.  


This all leads to Kise having a brilliant idea of playing volleyball with Oikawa instead of just watching him like a creep.

They don’t have that much free time with their modelling job, and Oikawa plays with his friends a lot (taking volleyball as exercise instead of visiting a gym) so they don’t really spend that much time together (which is a lie since they model together most of the time, but Kise thinks it doesn’t count since it’s during work hours. _Plus_ , he’s sorta jealous over Oikawa’s childhood friend, Iwaizume, which he does admit is silly since Oikawa chose Kise over him, but Kise just can’t help it.)  


It’s at home, infront of the TV, right after dinner which Kise cooked that Kise asks.

"Senpai, can you teach me how to play volleyball?"

Oikawa makes a noise of surprise before sitting up straight from his position of leaning against Kise, and looks at him with a small smile. “Why the sudden question?”

Kise blushes slightly and pouts, “You don’t want to?”

Oikawa pulls him in, kissing his cheek, “No I don't mind, I’m just curious why you’re asking now.”

Kise reddens more slightly, before snuggling into Oikawa’s neck, “No reason.”

“Does this have anything to do with Iwa-chan? Ki-chan—“

“No, I just want to spend some time with you. What’s wrong with that?” Kise huffs, before burying his face into his boyfriend’s neck, which causes Oikawa to laugh.

“Oi, that tickles, Ki-chan.” Oikawa hums, “I don’t mind, though. We can do it next week, okay?”

He feels Kise nodding against his neck, and chuckles, “You’re so cute, Ki-chan. Still jealous over Iwa-chan even though I told you you’re the one I love.”  


Oikawa slept on the couch that night.

It’s a week later and they both have the day off, thankfully, when Oikawa says, “We’re going out, come on.” 

“Huh? Why?” Kise just had his morning shower and was planning to lounge around the entire day. 

“Are you serious? Did you forget, you asked me to teach you how to play volleyball. Go change into something more loose, you can’t play volleyball in jeans, idiot. Hurry up.” 

30 minutes later, they’re at the neighbourhood gym near their house. They would have been there faster but Kise wanted to look fashionable like the queen he is.

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is done by Rei, next is by Archie!


End file.
